Timeless
by CityKyu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto find themselves caught in Tobi's malicious attempt to rid himself prematurely of Naruto, which means the boys are sent back in time, where they confront their young selves, their young team mates and their feelings. SasuNaru, yaoi, SPOILERS UP TO LATEST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, long time no see. Infact last time you saw me I was a whining 14-15 year old trying to write smut and complaining when she got bad reviews!**

**I'm so sorry! I love all my reviewers, even the haters, give me more attention! Ahah! Anyway, I have been on a distgutingly long hiatus, waiting for myself to be bettered in the almighty, powerful art that is Fanfiction and I think I've at least semi-arrived at that point! I am moving to a new account however, _ferriswheel95_ ! So I hope you all join me there, I am only posting this prolouge on here to give all my old reviewers, watchers and all that the heads up. Also to let you know that _I WILL UPDATE ALL TIME!_ Ahaha, yes, no more of this inactive business.**

**I will also probably redo some of my old stories, the ones with lots of interests in them, blahblahpointlesspointless.**

**Anyway, here you are, the beginning of a new chapter fic (which will be roughly around 9-11 chapters...) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Full Summary: **Naruto is in the midst of his battle with Tobi, Itachi has dispelled Kabuto's jutsu and Sasuke is in awe of darkening sky and unimaginable amounts of chakra resonating from the forest. Sasuke and Naruto find themselves caught in Tobi's malicious attempt to rid himself prematurely of Naruto, which means the boys are sent back in time, where they confront themselves, their team mates and their feelings.

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, yaoi (boy x boy), minimal cussing.

**Rated: **M (could possibly fall to T, depending on the situations)

* * *

_Timeless_

By ferriswheel95/citykyu

Naruto's teeth were grit to their tightest, his chest was heavy with pain and his breathing was laboured. As far as he was concerned, everything hurt - his head, his body, legs, arms. The metallic taste of blood swam through his mouth and he spat it to the side, not once tearing his eyes from that of the Rinnegan and Sharigan bearing enemy. Kakashi lay far behind him, exhausted and collapsed and Gai was perched in a nearby tree, observing but useless with fatigue.

_Kurama… _Naruto tried, his new friend simply growling in response and shifting uncomfortably inside Naruto. Even the fox was worn. The man ahead chuckled and Naruto only glared harder, his eyes darkening into a livid, stormy blue. The orange mask worn by the man was cracked and Naruto guessed, no he _knew_, the man was drained as well.

Tobi (Madara, no name… Naruto had no idea anymore, all he knew was that this man was a danger) lifted his hands, fingers stiff like claws as his chuckle escalated into a cackle the mimicked the clap of thunder that resonated through the sky eerily at the same moment.

"You can't beat me, Uzumaki Naruto…" He mocked, still shaking with the threat of more laughter, still gazing at the darkening sky, still insane from an unhealthy dose of power and control. Naruto dared to glance up as well, wondering where the clouds had come from and then decided it was not natural, it was _him._

"You're just nervous now! Realising how strong I am? Huh! Do you see now, you won't win! Not while I'm alive!" Naruto growled, shaking as well now but not with amusement, with anticipation and the anxiousness that came with the prospect of defeating this man.

This man who threatened his village, his friends, his world. He was the one that freely manipulated his best friend and killed his mother and father. This man…

_Snorted._

"Perhaps…" his tone was sardonic but his statement true and Naruto knew this. Naruto could see there was a waver in the man's eyes, Tobi may not necessarily be losing but he definitely wasn't winning. A stale mate to that man had to be just as humiliating as a defeat. The blonde's faced creased with a small (by Naruto's standards) but confident grin, which was threatening to cross the lines to that of a cocky smirk.

"But you weren't always like this, were you..?" Tobi mused, exhaling a deep breathe, his body relaxing, preparing for something but Naruto couldn't tell what.

"Naruto! Don't get too smug just yet!" a deep voice called from behind him, Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Kakashi had risen. He was weak, but standing and for that Naruto was grateful because suddenly he felt so much more support. He turned back to the man.

"No I wasn't! I worked hard to get where I am today! And you watch, when I'm Hokage, Sasuke will be returned to Konoha, the shinobi world will be at peace! I will obliterate the hatred that blackens so many hearts! And scum like you, won't exist!" He threw his arm up and brought it down, pointing determinedly to the man, his chest heaving with the struggle of being out of breath.

"If you kill me Naruto… What are you doing it for? To end the war, or to exact your own revenge? I did kill your parents after all…" the Sharingan glinted menacingly and Naruto's arm dropped, so did his heart. The storm in his cerulean eyes vanished, replaced with the fear at the prospect of exacting revenge, the idea that he will kill this man. Both of which, he had on no occasion done. While he was shaken, Tobi took this as an opportunity. The storm clouds in the sky circled his body and slowly began to descend towards the ground, the lighting stretching it's bright limbs across the dark sky.

"You may be all that right now, Uzumaki Naruto…" Tobi raised his hand towards the clouds. Naruto ignored the sickening feeling that bottomed in the pit of his stomach and mustered a Rasengan effortlessly in the palm of his hand.

"Naruto, wait!" he faintly heard Kakashi call, but the plea was ignored and his legs moved, breaking into a powerful, chakra enforced run.

* * *

Sasuke stood still, still mesmerised by Itachi's last words and the spot in which his brother just stood. He glanced up, the gap in the ceiling of the rock open wide to reveal the sky. His eyes narrowed, a suddenly very dark sky. Intrigued, the raven leapt to the top of the rock, surveying the area of forest that surrounded one side and desert and rock on the other. Faintly he could hear the battle cries of other shinobi, weak and pointless.

He followed the darkness in the sky which was interestingly descending towards the ground at a point in the forest. He activated his Sharingan, sensing an unmeasurable amount of chakra surrounding that area and just as he went to take a step towards it, the clouds finally condensing to the single point within the forest.

"Shit!" He hissed, his eyes widening and throwing his arms up in a defensive block across his torso and face, peeking through the gap of his arms. A visible blue circle of concentrated chakra spread across the land, pushing the trees of the forest and breaking the rocks in the desert. Sasuke was thrown from his feet, skidding against rock but he didn't let himself fall for long. He sensed another wave and he climbed back to his feet, activating his Sharingan and hopefully activating the Susano before the second wave hit.

Unluckily for the Uchiha, another surge of chakra dispelled from the same spot, this time red in colour. It not only pushed the trees and broke the rocks, it laid them flat and turned them to sand. Sasuke felt his chest assaulted by the red energy, his breath knocked from him, his consciousness begrudgingly slipping. As darkness closed on the raven he heard familiar voices echo in his dark consciousness, one was that of Tobi, understandable. The second however was a voice he never wanted to be mentally plagued by again.

"_You may be all that right now, Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"_Rasengan!"_

"_But let's see how cocky you are in the past, let's see you defeat me then!"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, remember this story is for the opening of my new account ferriswheel95 ! If you would like to continue to follow this story please do so on that account! However, I can't upload it for another two days to that accounts, so I will post a notice as the second chapter of this one telling you when it's up and ready for reading and reviewing!**

**Not that this one is opposed to reviews and reading here!**


	2. STORY AND CHAPTER 2

_**Chapter two is uploaded on the new account right now!**_ Chapter 3 comes tomorrow or the next day but no later!

New account: **www . fanfiction ~ferriswheel95** (just removie the spaces ;)

Hope you all have fun there, this account is officially done! :)


End file.
